


Frailty

by WhisperingOrchard



Series: Leokumi Week 2k16 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mid-Revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingOrchard/pseuds/WhisperingOrchard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of woe and war, Leo and Takumi look upon their son for the first time.</p><p>(Day 2 of LeoKumi week on tumblr -- Theme: "Bliss")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frailty

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this going on four cups of coffee, so if it's terrible, then I apologize. :T

 “He’s so... _blond_.”

Leo snorted lightly under his breath. A full minute of _gawking_ at the bundle in his arms, and that was all Takumi could manage? Sinking more comfortably against the chair, he outstretched his arms toward his partner and gave a timid smile. “May I?”

The look Takumi cast him was one for the books, and he laughed cordially at the sight. Mere moments after their son’s birth—how _strange_ it sounded on his mind’s tongue—and Takumi was already affixed to the boy’s side. A tightness welled in Leo’s chest at the notion; if at all possible, the thought only augmented his own affections for his Hoshidan husband, and his gaze softened as a result. He did not doubt that Takumi would forever look upon their child with this same adoration.

With a silent intake of breath, Leo took the sleeping child into his hold, settling the bundle into the crook of his arm; a peculiar sensation prickled his skin as his eyes rested complacently upon his son. _His son_. Birthed unconventionally through means of magic, but no less the lineal offspring of Takumi and himself—of Hoshido and Nohr. The blood of their kingdoms ran jointly through his veins, the living embodiment of everything their companions had striven for.

The boy felt fragile in his arms.

With a restless, leaden tongue, Leo finally gathered the words he had been searching for, and when at last he spoke, the hall echoed with the resonance of each hesitant syllable.  “He’s… Not what I was expecting.”

“Wha—? What _were_ you expecting, a kitsune?” Takumi teased him, leaning against Leo’s side. One of his hands delved gently into Leo’s hair, sifting absently through each flaxen lock as he gazed fondly upon the baby. “He looks just like you. What more did you expect?”

Leo only shook his head. “Not more, per say. I’m not certain what it is. He’s… _frail_.”  “Frailty” had become such a rarity in his life; the weak stood little chance in the Nohr of old. Had he been so feeble a babe?—had his mother ever looked on him as he now gazed at his own child? Had his _father_? The thought brought forth a bitterness to his tongue, but he did his best to banish the thought. He was not his father, nor was he his mother. The blood beneath his skin may be Nohrian, but in matters of mind and soul, he was Leo and nothing more.

“He _is_ a little small, I’ll give you that.” Leo felt a breath tickle his neck as Takumi spoke beside him; the hairs on his arms rose at the sensation. “Small like a Hoshidan child, blond like a Nohrian. There’s no mistaking whose son he is.”

“That’s true,” Leo agreed, lifting his fingers to gingerly cup the child’s face. So often had his hands bent life to his bidding—and yet, this was entirely different. This was almost _frightening_. He had as much influence on this conscious, breathing flesh as he did saplings on the battlefield, and the very notion sent tremors along his fingertips. “... I fear that some of our people won’t take kindly to his existence.”

There had already been countless attempts on the lives of others as a result of years of conflict between Hoshido and Nohr. He had no doubts that the closed-minded on both sides would scorn their son’s beating heart. Perhaps it _would_ be best to send him off to a Deeprealm, as so many in their camp had already done. The thought of separating from their son so soon—of being mostly unable to watch him grow, unable to influence his upbringing in any real way, unable to shower him with the affections that Leo had never known—clawed at his aching mind and heart, though he subdued the emotions for the time being as Takumi prodded his cheek with a finger.

“Leo, he’s waking up!”

The mirth in Takumi’s voice brought Leo’s mind back to the bundle in his hold, and as he set his attention on the boy’s face, his husband’s words were confirmed in the form of two amber eyes staring up into his own. The child did not fuss, did not wail—he merely stared, clouded attention fixated wholly upon his father’s face above him. Leo’s lips parted to speak, but he found no words would fall from his tongue.  The gravity of the situation had at last cast itself over his body, and it took his all to keep from dropping the poor boy out of awe.

He was looking into the face of his son, his _half-Hoshidan son_ , and his son was looking back.

“His eyes are yours…” Leo mumbled as his jaw fell slack in wonderment. “I can’t believe… _shit_...”

Hurriedly handing the child off to Takumi, Leo sighed in frustration and lifted a hand to wipe frantically at his brimming eyes. He could hardly remember the last time he had cried, much less in front of another. That simply wasn’t a luxury he had ever allowed himself, and frankly, after years of suppressing such raw emotion in the presence of others, he no longer felt the need. But… Something inside of him had slipped at his offspring’s innocent grace, and the next thing he knew, his eyes were awash with tears.

“Prince Leo of Nohr, _crying_?” Takumi chided playfully, hugging the baby to his chest as he began to fret.  “ _That’s_ a sight I never thought I’d live to see.”

Drying his tears on his sleeve, Leo let a tiny groan creep up from his chest. “Shut up. I just...”

“I know,” his lover muttered, shaking his head. “I feel it, too. It’s all just… surreal. I almost can’t believe it.”

Leaning down, Leo graced Takumi’s lips with a slow, sweet kiss, sighing audibly against the wet comfort of his mouth as the fruit of their affections whimpered below. The swelling emotions in his chest were nigh unbearable, and as he relished the comforting closeness of his—by the gods, his _family_ —Leo knew that _this_ was the bliss his brother had described upon Siegbert’s birth. This was how it was supposed to be.

“So,” Leo began, eyeing the bundle again as Takumi tried to hush their offspring, “have you thought of a name yet?”

“If you can pronounce it,” Takumi retorted near-tacitly, awkwardly patting the boy in his arms. “... Kiragi.”

“Kur-aggy?”

“ _Kiragi_.”

“Kiragi,” Leo repeated, testing the name on his tongue. Something about it did feel _right_ , even if he had never heard it before today. Smiling gently, _hesitantly_ , he nodded his head and buried his face in Takumi’s hair. “... Kiragi it is. It’s… fitting.”

Takumi’s tongue darted out to remoisten his lips as he peered inquiringly up at his lover. “You… like it? I’m a little surprised.”

“It _is_ very Hoshidan,” mused Leo, and he lightly brushed Kiragi’s tear-streaked cheek with his thumb. “Yet… It sounds proud, and I think he would wear it well. _Kiragi_.”

That was all it took to send Takumi over the edge. And as Takumi’s quivering, salt-laced lips found his again, Leo sighed in pure contentment. For all of the bloodshed that was yet to come, perhaps… Perhaps they could both get through it, knowing that this was the life that awaited them when it was all over.

Maybe, in the end, things would be just fine.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be participating in as many ship week days as finals will allow! So, if you'd like, keep an eye out for more. ^-^
> 
> You may follow me on [tumblr](http://quarrelswithquills.tumblr.com) if you would like.
> 
> Thank you kindly for reading! If you wouldn't mind, any kudos or comments are GREATLY appreciated! Thanks again!


End file.
